King and Lionheart
by capitol grasshopper
Summary: Sometimes she crawls out and looks at the sky they fell from just to make sure the stars are still up there, the world didn't end. Some nights he's out on patrol and the stars are forgotten as they walk side by side


_AN: Yeah, another drabble series with a soundtrack, I couldn't help it... but I regret nothing :P new ship is OTPing hard, this grasshopper could only jump on this train, hoping you'd follow and welcome the free fall_

* * *

 _ **And in the winter night sky ships are sailing Looking down on these bright blue city lights**_

Not thinking about Clarke is harder than anything she's ever asked of herself, so she exhausts her days with work as soon as she's back on her feet just to be able to crash on her bed at night.

Most nights, though, she still ends up wetting her pillow with silent prayers.

Sometimes she crawls out and looks at the sky they fell from just to make sure the stars are still up there, the world didn't end.

Some nights he's out on patrol and the stars are forgotten as they walk side by side sharing tea from a thermos.

* * *

 _ **And as the world comes to an end I'll be here to hold your hand**_

His heart skips a beat the first time she joins him at the fence in the middle of the night. He makes a half attempt at convincing her it's much too cold and too late to be there but the look of deception she tries to hide is enough to spur an apology in a shared mug of tea.

He never questions her insomnia and welcomes her company when she offers it. He's taken upon himself to make sure she eats and most days he brings her dinner in Medical just to see her relax for a few precious minutes.

* * *

 _ **And they won't wait. We're here to stay**_

A week is gone and Indra shows up at the gate without an army or her sword.

Abby lets them talk about threats and dangers but has already made her decision upon hearing her request for help dealing with the reapers they were able to bring back from the mines.

"You're just barely standing," Marcus protests "let Jackson go."

He helps her up on the saddle nonetheless because he knows the twelve clans alliance is gone and they need another truce, at least with the nearest neighbours. Indra will keep her word.

"I'll see you soon." she whispers as goodbye.

* * *

 _ **And in the sea that's painted black Creatures lurk below the deck**_

She drags herself through days spent in tonDC figuring out a rehab program from withdrawal symptoms she's unfamiliar with. Even teaching Nyko how to use the defibrillator she had Jackson pack for her journey, she knows she can't save them all. Three were already gone before Indra came begging at their door.

She doesn't mull over how at some point she asked herself what would Clarke have done.

When a scout comes running with the news of an attack at camp Jaha she just jumps on a horse and Indra can only order her men to follow her to battle.

* * *

 _ **Howling ghosts they reappear In mountains that are stacked with fear**_

They're tracking a stag when they hear the first explosion. Bellamy forgets orders and common sense and chases the sounds of death through the woods back to camp.

With enough explosives and bullets, one angry man can destroy everything they built in the span of an hour.

Another explosion and part of Alpha Station collapses.

Their ammunition storage blown up, the fence down, bullets flying above their heads, they can only assess the damages until the grounders break in the clearing and Marcus manages to get a good shot at Emerson. But only after he's hit twenty-three of his people.

* * *

 _ **Taking over this town they should worry That we won't run**_

Abby finds what is left of Medical in the middle of that chaos. In between an amputation and a bullet wound she assures Jackson he's done a good job at keeping their people alive. But with no supplies, faith is all they have left.

Thirteen deaths and forty-six injured later, adrenaline only carries her feet up the halls and when she spots his familiar face, her knees no longer support her. He catches her, lifts her up and she's clutching at his shoulders, face buried in his neck, finally crying for, for the first time, she's glad Clarke wasn't there.

* * *

 _ **Though far away We're still the same**_

Bellamy is there and it's awkward for a moment, but he, of all people, can share her sentiment and is polite enough not to comment when Marcus doesn't let her go completely even as he sets her down. She needs the support and he needs to feel anchored once again because he's been drifting since.

"Emerson must have stalked us for days, he knew our routines, he waited for us to get out to hunt," he explains "leaving camp unguarded..."

He feels her eyes on him, won't concede a glance; he can't deny his guilt but still holds her close.

* * *

 _ **But you're a king and I'm a lionheart**_

It's Marcus' way to set the blame on himself, she figures, but she's having none of it. She lets a light hand trail down his arm as warning. Bellamy shifts on his feet, when they convene training civilians to hunt might be a solution she suggests they involve Lincoln.

She can see the young man's already setting his gears in motion as he retreats for the night.

"You could use some rest." Marcus prompts.

But she won't move till he's lifting her off the ground and she's wrapping her arms around his neck. She's asleep before they reach her quarters.


End file.
